


Shadows in the Dark

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: When Alex gets shot while out shopping with Maggie, it doesn’t take long for the DEO to realize it was an assassination attempt.  While Alex fights for her life, J’onn and the DEO work nonstop to try and figure out who is trying to kill their Director before they have a chance to try again.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was was originally posted as a one-shot in my Pride Prompts story (Day 7), but I decided to expanded it into it’s own tale. I did make some changes and expanded it slightly so that it would make sense for the rest of the story.  
> As of right now it’s unbeta’d, if that changes in the future I’ll let you know, but until then all mistakes are my own. Happy Reading!

Maggie sat up in the chair, unable to sleep in the lumpy contraption. She opened her eyes and watched as the shadows of people walking by in the hallway moved up and down on the wall in front of her. The steady sound of beeping from Alex’s heart monitor was impossible to drown out. She grabbed Alex’s hand and watched as her wife slept oblivious to everything going on due to the drugs in her system. 

One of the bullets had come so close. Two inches to the right and she would be looking at a body bag right now. Instead all Alex had was a laceration and a two fractured ribs. The other bullet however had lodged itself in Alex’s right hip and shattered the bone. They were looking at at least 3 reconstruction surgeries and months of rehabilitation. The doctors weren’t sure if they could reconstruct it or if it would be better to just replace it. Maggie couldn’t make that call though and had asked for more time. She had hoped that Alex would wake up in time to give her advice on what to do. 

“Maggie.” Eliza’s voice called out breathlessly from the doorway. 

“Hey, Eliza.” Maggie whispered. She yawned and her jaw cracked, but she didn’t let go of Alex’s hand. 

“How is she?” Eliza asked, coming over to grab Maggie’s other hand. 

“Stable, finally. She lost a lot of blood, and her hip is their biggest worry right now.” She motioned towards Alex’s chart that was sitting on the bedside table. Eliza didn’t look at it though, instead she knelt down next to Maggie and pulled her into a hug. 

“You were there when it happened? Are you ok?” Eliza asked, concerned just as much for her other daughter. Maggie’s breath caught in her throat and she was felt like crying all over again. She tried not to think about the blood on her hands and this sound of Alex gasping in pain, which turned into the horrible sound of her gasping for breath. 

“I’m ok. It was a hit, the DEO is pretty sure. Luckily for me, Alex felt something was off and moved or I would be a widow right now.” 

Before Eliza could answer, Maggie felt Alex start to stir. 

“Hey. It’s ok.” Maggie said, standing up to squeeze Alex’s hand. 

Alex whined softly as she woke, feeling like all of her nerve endings were on fire. 

“Easy, Sweetheart.” Eliza came around to Alex’s other side and hit the call button for the nurse. Alex’s brown eyes opened, blinked and then closed again. She whined softly, and Maggie moved a lock of hair out of her face. 

“It’s ok, love… can you open your eyes?” Maggie asked. Alex opened her eyes once more and met Maggie’s in the dim light of the room. 

“Mag…” Alex whispered, her throat dry from the tube that had put down it during surgery. 

“I’m here, Alex.” Maggie squeezed her hand. The nurse came barreling in a few seconds later, with the Doctor hot on her heels. They gently pushed Maggie and Eliza out of the room, so that they could check Alex’s vitals. 

Eliza swept Maggie up into a hug and that was the only way that Maggie realized that she was crying. “She’s going to be ok, Sweetheart.” Eliza whispered. 

“She will be… she has to be… we have a long life ahead of us planned.” Maggie whispered back though her tears. Eliza just rubbed her back and they waited for the Doctor to let them back in. 

At the DEO, J’onn paced back and forth in front of the console. He had come out of retirement to take the Director’s spot back in Alex’s absence in order to catch the person or persons who had it out for the Director of the DEO, his daughter. “Come on people! Give me something!” He yelled frustrated that they had nothing so far. 

Other than Maggie there were no witness and the would be assassin had found a blindspot in the nearby stores camera covered. There was no brass or prints or anything. It was like the person had vanished into thin air. 

“Sir!” Vasquez yelled coming into the room. “We have a visitor.” 

“Who?” He asked confused and he felt irritation well up in his stomach. She just shook her head, and he realized that she wouldn’t talk about it here. “Alright.” 

He walked out of command and towards the rows of conference rooms. Vasquez pulled open the door to their most secure room and he frowned at her as he entered. He stopped when he saw who was waiting for him. “Kate?” 

Kate Kane stood up and ran a hand through her short red hair. She looked exhausted, and for a minute he felt for her, then he remembered who she worked for and he frowned at her. “I’m sorry to barge in like this, but I need to talk to you.” 

“We are in the middle of an operation. Our Director was shot today while out shopping with her wife. You have two minutes to get to the point, Kane.” J’onn said, not really in the mood to deal with a member of the Bat Family right now. 

“I know. I tried to stop it.” Kate said. “I was too late.” She sighed sadly, and avoided his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” J’onn growled. 

“Alex was a target because of something we were working on together. And I fear that Maggie maybe be in danger as well.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Maggie deal with a scary situation in the waiting room, and Batwoman and J’onn come to their rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to say that when I wrote this as a one-shot I wrote it quickly and I didn’t do any research on gunshot wounds. For this chapter though, I deep dived on to the internet and realized that getting shot in the hip/pelvis region is a lot more serious that I had first realized. Eliza reading over Alex’s chart is my way of fixing that. But let it be known that I am not a doctor and that everything I write comes from the internet research so please take that into consideration. 
> 
> Anyway, Hi! I’m back. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and Happy Reading!

Eliza tried to move quietly and slowly as she reached for Alex’s chart. Maggie was finally asleep with her head resting in Eliza’s lap. All of the day’s stress had convelased into a migraine, leaving her daughter-in-law feeling sick. She had convinced Alex’s doctor to give Maggie a prescription for the pain. Maggie had taken one pill and had been out like a light. 

As for her daughter, they had whisked her off to another surgery, after getting Maggie’s consent to replace her hip rather than trying to repair it. Now they were on the hunt to clean out and find all of the shattered bone fragments and the bullet before it could cause any further damage. 

She took the clipboard and after a taking a deep breath she opened it to the first page, reading slowly. It was bad, really bad actually. Not only had Alex’s pelvic bone been shattered by the bullet, but it had perforated her small intestine and had torn though lots of blood vessels and soft tissue along the way. 

It would be a long recovery, and Eliza didn’t know what exactly would happen at the end of it. It was possible that Alex could no longer be a field agent anymore. She knew that would kill her daughter fast than any bullet, and she hoped and prayed to a god she didn’t quite believe in anymore that Alex would let them be strong for her. 

Maggie stirred a little, letting out a soft sound and Eliza reach down to run her fingers though Maggie’s hair. The younger girl settled and Eliza smiled. If anyone could help her daughter go though this, it would be this woman right here. 

She jumped as Maggie’s phone rang on the table beside them. She picked it up and looked at it. The caller ID read _Unknown_ and so Eliza didn’t answer it, but muted the ringer as to not disturb the other woman. _If it is important they can call back_ , she mused. _Or send a text._

Speaking of, she wondered if J’onn had gotten a hold of Kara yet. Her youngest daughter had taken some time to travel back to Argo City with Lena to try and help the Kryptonian city make some repairs on their dome. Which posed a problem since the dome didn’t allow signals in or out. 

She jumped when a Doctor suddenly appeared in the doorway, his blue scrubs looked wrinkled. “Family of Alex Danvers?” He said, which struck Eliza as odd since they were the only ones in the waiting room. Her instincts sensed danger and she gripped the handle of Maggie’s backup gun at the small of her back which happened to be right next to her hand. Alex and Maggie weren’t the only members of the Danvers family who knew how to defend themselves. (Kara didn’t count) 

“Yes. Doctor is she ok?” Eliza said breathless pretending that she was scared. 

“Agent Danvers will be ok… for now. But you two won’t be.” He pulled a gun out of the waistband of his scrubs. “Don’t move.” 

Eliza froze, or at least he thought. Eliza almost cried out when Maggie’s hand suddenly rested against hers. She risked a quick look down to see that Maggie was looking at her with barely opened eyes. She blinked and saw Maggie blink in return. 

Eliza relaxed slightly, even as the fake doctor moved closer. He seemed to notice Maggie laying on her for the first time in the dim light and he freaked out. 

“What’s wrong with her?! Wake her up!?” He screamed and Eliza felt Maggie twitch slightly at the noise. 

“I can’t.” Eliza said. “The doctor gave her some medicine to help her sleep.” 

“I don’t care. Wake her up!” He yelled, holding the gun out in front of him and waving it like a madman. 

Eliza nudged Maggie’s shoulder and after the count of 3 Maggie jumped up starting the bad guy, who dropped his gun on his foot. Eliza was grateful that it didn’t go off. Maggie pulled her gun from her holster and pointed it at him. Quickly Eliza moved to grab his gun before he could. 

“Eliza call security!” Eliza nodded and moved towards the red emergency phone in the corner. “And you… don’t move dirtbag.” Maggie took a breath. “I don’t know who the hell you are or what you got against my family but you picked the wrong people to mess with.” 

“Damn straight.” A voice called out from the doorway. Eliza was startled but she confidently swung the weapon towards the newcomers’ voice. Then J’onn’s voice rang out as he phased through the wall. 

“Give me the gun, Eliza.” He said, putting his green hand on hers. “Batwoman and I can take it from here.” He nodded to the woman who was moving to take custody of the suspect from Maggie. She was as tall as Alex, a little thinner than her daughter, but just as strong, with flowing red hair that billowed out from behind the black mask that covered her eyes. She pulled the black cape out of the way to grab her handcuffs off her belt. 

“Hey. Mags...I’ve got him.” Kate said, as she secured her handcuffs on the man’s wrists. She pulled him roughly towards the door, and Eliza caught a glimpse of two uniformed agents in tactical gear taking him away. He screamed the whole way and when he disappeared out of view, Eliza collapsed back on the couch. Her body was shaking and she felt Maggie grip her hand tightly. 

“What the hell, Kate!” Maggie said, not caring if Eliza knew or not. Behind Batwoman ,J’onn frowned and quickly closed the door before phasing back to his Hank Henshaw persona. 

Kate sighed, and removed her mask and wig. She rubbed a hand over her short but still red hair. It wasn’t quite a buzz cut anymore, but it wasn’t long enough to do anything with. “I’m sorry, Mags.” She sounded tired as Maggie felt and she signed feeling her anger drain away as she caught sight of the frustration and worry in her ex-girlfriend’s eyes. She decided not to press her now, but as soon as she could the woman would be giving her some answers. 

“I’m sorry… who are you?” Eliza asked, wondering what was going on. 

“Kate Kane, ma’am.” Kate held out her hand for Eliza to take. “You must be Dr. Eliza Danvers. Alex told me a lot about you.” 

“You work with my daughters?” Eliza asked, curiously. 

“I haven’t the pleasure of working with Supergirl yet, but Alex and I have been working a mission together for the DEO and….” She paused. “Mags and I used to work together when she lived in Gotham.” 

“Who was that man?” Eliza asked, his screams still echoing her ears. 

“He was sent here to kidnap you… the person or group who tried to kill Alex is after Maggie and you it seems.” J’onn answered, coming closer to put his hand on Eliza’s shoulder. Despite her bravado, he could sense that the older woman was still pretty shook up by the whole event. 

“Is it connected to what you two were working on?” Maggie asked, rubbing her forehead. Now that the adrenaline rush was over, her migraine was coming back with a vengeance. 

“Yes, but we can’t talk about that here. We need to get you and Dr. Danvers to safety. J’onn has coordinated with the hospital and as soon as Alex is out of surgery they are going to transfer her into the DEO’s custody. We suspect that who ever is after Alex isn’t going to stop until he’s found a way to eliminate all of you.” Kate said. 

“But…” Maggie’s face fell. “I can’t leave her Kate.. she’ll be terrified if she wakes up alone.” 

“I’ll stay with her Maggie.” J’onn reassured her. “She won’t leave my sight or my thoughts.” 

Maggie sighed and she turned to Eliza. “What should we do?” 

Eliza placed a hand on her back. “Alex would want you to get some rest Maggie, and to stay safe.” 

Maggie smiled dimly, tears in her eyes. She could almost picture Alex telling her to stay safe, and it broke her heart to know that she had been that close to never seeing or hearing her again. “Ok. But promise me you will call if anything happens.” She put a finger against J’onn’s chest. 

“I promise.” He kissed her forehead. Maggie stood and then almost fell, Kate put her arm around her to prevent her from falling. 

“Easy there.” She whispered. Maggie shook her head, and Kate grew silent as she guided Maggie out of the room. 

As soon as they were gone, Eliza looked up at J’onn. “Did you get a hold of Kara?” 

“Brainy is working on it, but nothing yet.” He squeezed her shoulder. 

“Take care of our girl.” Eliza said, standing up. He nodded and pulled her in for a hug. 

“You take care of yourself. I felt what you were going to do with that gun…. that was both very brave and foolish.” He said. 

“I wasn’t going to let that dirtbag hurt another one of my kids. No matter what.” She said, and in that moment J’onn felt like he was looking at Alex. He had always thought that Alex had gotten her bravery from her father, but looking at Eliza now with that look in her eye, he knew that Alex had gotten it from her mother. 

“Alex will be ok, Eliza…. that girl won’t let something as insignificant as a bullet stop her from taking names and kicking ass.” 

“I hope so.” She took a deep breath and felt the tears start again. They stood there for a long moment and J’onn held her as she cried into her shirt. He hesitated for only a moment before he gently put a hand on her back and rubbed comfortingly. After a while she pulled back and kissed his cheek, before turning and walking towards the place where she had seen Kate and Maggie disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as always let me know what you think about this story by leaving a comment below. If you follow any of my other unfinished tales let me make it known I am attempting to post a chapter on them all from here on out once a week. I’m still trying to figure out which days are best for posting and which ones for writing so please be patient with me. Also these are unedited by my beta so if you see a mistake I’m sorry, I claim it and will try to do better in the future. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!

“Ok, Kate!” Maggie said, in frustration. “We’ve been waiting for long enough. Can you please tell us what the hell is going on here?” They had been getting settled in the part of the DEO that they used as a safe house for witnesses. It had been at least two hours since they had arrived and Kate had yet to explain anything. 

Maggie was getting restless. Her head still hurt and she was dog tired, but the worst was knowing that Alex was at the hospital without her. Eliza gripped her hand and gently pulled her to a seat next to her on the rather lumpy couch. 

Kate sighed. “It’s complicated….” She held up her finger to stall Maggie’s retort. “I know that’s not the answer that you want to hear right now, Mags, but It’s what I can tell you. I don't even know who the major players are in this… All I did was ask Alex to help me look into something and then she gets shot.” Kate’s voice cracked. 

Eliza sensed that this was a conversation that dealt with secrets she didn’t need to know. So she stood up. “I’m going to make some coffee and let you two talk.” She gave Maggie a quick hug, and gave Kate’s shoulder a squeeze as she passed by. 

“How did you two even meet… I don’t remember Alex saying that she was going to Gotham?” Maggie asked, after Eliza had gone. She motioned for Kate to sit down next to her on the couch. The redhead sat wearily. 

“She didn’t. I came to her. I asked her to look into an organization called the Religion of Crime. They were suspected of a series of recent murders and GCPD had traced a money trail back to National City and to Cadmus. I asked Alex to see if she could piece the two together to figure out who was in charge and what they were planning.” Kate paused, and took a breath wondering if she should tell Maggie this part. 

“She’s my handler, I’ve willing gone back to dealing with the DEO. Stuff has been happening in Gotham that is beyond my experience and with Bats gone and Superman is taking a break in the Fortress of Solitude...I needed help.” Kate said tiredly. She looked worse than Maggie had ever seen her and her heart went out to her former girlfriend. 

It was obvious that Kate was taking this hard too. It was weird having her ex and her wife work together and they seemed to be friends. It must have been one hell of a secret mission for Alex not to mention Kate to her. She reached out and touched Kate’s hand, the other woman’s hands were cold and clammy. 

“Kate… when was the last time you slept?” She asked softly, being this close to her highlighted the darkness under her eyes and the way that she blinked as if she was trying to stay awake. Kate’s knee bounced up and down, shaking the couch, but Maggie didn’t stop her. 

“Three days ago I think. That was when the GCPD made the connection. I told Gordon that I would handle it and he let me, knowing that I would coordinate with the Feds. I got a jet right after that and met Alex at her office. I really like her Maggie… she’s a good one.” 

“She is.” Maggie said, feeling tears start to form and fall from her eyes. She wiped one away quickly. 

“Mags…” Kate whispered softly. 

“I’m alright…” Maggie said, trying to hold back the tears but she couldn’t. She shook her head, feeling the emotions overwhelm her. “I’m not ok.” She practically threw herself into Kate’s arms needing to just be held and to forget about the worry that was eating her stomach alive. “She...She’s going to be so scared. Before she passed out she kept asking if I was ok… there was so much blood.” 

“She’s a fighter… she isn’t going to let two bullets get her down.” Kate said reassuringly. ”Chin up, Mags ok?” 

She opened her mouth to say more, but they were interrupted by Maggie’s cell phone ringing. Maggie pulled away wiping her tears and swiped her finger across the screen and holding to her ear. 

“Sawyer.” She said, hoping that it wasn’t obvious in her voice that she had been crying. 

“Maggie, it’s J’onn. Alex is out of surgery and is doing fine. Her doctor wants to speak to you, though… can you talk to him?” 

“Of course, just one second.” Maggie pulled the phone away and yelled for Eliza, who came running into the room. Kate figured this was a family affair and motion towards the bathroom. Maggie nodded, then said. “Go ahead, J’onn.” She hit the speaker button so that Eliza could listen too. 

“Mrs. Danvers?” The Doctor’s voice was low and deep. 

“Yes, Sir… I’m here.” 

“The agent here explained to me the situation and it’s necessity. Despite the unusualness of the situation, I just wanted to assure that as soon as Alex has awaken from the anesthesia, we will be transferring her to protective custody as the Agent here has ordered. He assures me that a medical team is standing by.” 

“Thank you, Doctor for everything.” Maggie said. “I trust that Agent Henshaw and his medical team will do everything possible to ensure that it’s an easy transition. How did her surgery go?” Maggie felt Eliza’s hand on her shoulder and she used her free hand to reach up and grasp it. 

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about… Are you sitting down?” He is changed… it went from calm and friendly to slow and sad. Maggie caught a hint of her nerves as well and her blood pressure skyrocketed. Maggie felt her heart thud deeper into her chest. She didn’t know if she was ready for more bad news. She sat down and prepared for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was short, but this where it felt natural to stop. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit heavy, as we have a flashback about the shooting and we learn what the Doctor told Maggie at the end of the last chapter. There isn’t any specific content warning, but I just wanted you all to be aware that this story is going to get dark pretty quickly. 
> 
> Also this story a few years in the future on an alternate timeline where Maggie and Alex got married right away and they had a discussion about kids at the beginning of their relationship and were on the same page regarding their future plans. That means that this story will ignore almost everything from season 3 except that Kara found her mother and Argo City, and that J’onn left the DEO in Alex’s care.

_Alex squeezed Maggie’s hand as they walked closer to the Detective’s car. Alex kissed Maggie’s cheek and gave her a sad smile. “I’m sorry to cut our day short, but something doesn't feel right about the mission my team is about to go on. I need to check the intel one time.” They had been shopping and spending the day together just indulging in their need to be together._

_“I understand, babe. Just be safe ok?” Maggie said, leaning up to give Alex a kiss and a long hug. Alex nodded, and sighed. Suddenly her instincts flared and she pulled away. “Maggie, get down.” She gently pushed her wife away from her, and a second later, she was hit. She reached for her shoulder, and groaned in sudden pain, but before she could even reach it, she found herself on the ground._

_“Alex!!!!” Maggie screamed, but it sounded far away. Suddenly she was looking up into those beautiful brown eyes that she loved so much._

_“No, Mag… stay back… shooter…” Alex tried to push her away, but she couldn’t move. Her body felt heavy and cold._

_“I don’t care you stupid idiot.” Maggie said, pressing down on her shoulder. Alex felt pain and she groaned and tried to pull away._

_“Are you ok? Hurt?” Alex asked, feeling tired._

_“I’m fine, just stay with me baby… stay with me!” Maggie screamed, but Alex couldn’t keep her eyes opened. She blinked and suddenly everything was black._   
  


Everything hurt, but her leg especially. She let out a quiet moan and felt a hand grab hers. “Take it easy Alex.” J’onn said. “You can’t move.” 

“Mag…” She tried to talk, but her throat was dry and sore. 

“She’s safe. We moved her to protective custody just in case, they go after her next.” 

“Tired.” Alex said, feeling her eyes start to close against her will. 

“I know, just relax. We are going to be transferring you to the DEO, in a few minutes. Just rest… I’ve got your six.” 

Alex nodded slightly, and was asleep before she knew it.   
  


When she woke up again, the pain was overwhelming and she was angry. Why couldn’t she just stay asleep where nothing hurt…was that too much to ask? She felt movement next to her, and she let out a tiny whine of protest. “Babe?” She heard the beautiful sound of her wife’s voice, and she wanted to open her eyes and see her, but they wouldn’t open. It felt like it took to much effort, and it was exhausting. 

“Alex, it’s ok baby, just rest.” Maggie said, and Alex felt Maggie’s hands take her own. “I’m right here.” There were tears in Maggie’s voice and Alex frowned, not wanting to be the cause of Maggie’s tears. 

“I’m ok, sweetheart. I promise. I’m just glad that you’re going to be ok.” Maggie said, and Alex felt lips touch the back of her hand and she relaxed some. Then a hand pushed back her hair, and she relaxed into the touch falling asleep once more.   
  


Maggie sighed, it had been almost 24 hours since the shooting and Alex was finally safe and sound in a private room at the DEO. Alex was sleeping, knocked out from the medicine they had her on. Maggie jumped when she felt Eliza’s hand on her back. 

“How is she?” The Danvers Matriarch asked softly. 

“She woke up twice since she got here, although I don’t think she’ll remember the first one. She’s in a lot of pain. The bullet caused a lot of damage.” Her voice cracked on the last word. “She’s going to be so devastated.” 

Eliza sat down next to her and pulled Maggie into her arms. “It’s going to be ok.” She whispered. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to tell her. Kids were something that we both wanted. We were going to wait a few years than start trying. Alex was excited about being the one to carry, and I was excited to watch her body grow and change as our baby grew inside her...How can I tell her that she can never have that experience now?” 

The Doctor told them a few hours earlier that the bullet had done far more damage than previously thought. After shattering her pelvic bone, it had nicked her bowel and had come to rest against her ovary. The Doctor had tried to stop the bleeding, but in the end it had been easier to remove it. He had warned her that because of the injury and the scar tissue remaining there, it would be next to impossible for Alex to get pregnant let alone carry a baby to term. 

Alex moaned softly, distracting Maggie from her thoughts. “Hey, baby.” She said softly. 

“Mags?” Alex said, her eyes opening. She looked a little more alert now, but Maggie could also see the pain in her eyes. 

“I’m here, love.” Maggie said, grabbing her hand. Alex suddenly remembered what happened. 

“Shooter… we have to…” She moved to sit up, but Eliza moved to grab her before she could. 

“You need to stay still ok, Sweetie.” Eliza said softly. 

“The DEO has been notified and J’onn and Kate are looking into who is after you.” Maggie, squeezed her hand. “Just relax.” 

“Are you ok?” Alex asked, she licked her lips and Maggie turned to grab an ice chip from the bucket beside Alex’s bed. 

“I’m ok. Just worried about you. Here this should help.” She held the chip to Alex’s lips, and Alex opened her mouth to suck on it. 

Eliza hit the call button for the nurse. “How’s your pain level, Alex?” She asked, very much in Doctor Mom mode. 

“Seven.” Alex said though a mouthful of ice. She shifted slightly, then winced as the motion aggravated her injures. 

“Easy…” Maggie said, softly. “Just relax.” 

“My leg.” 

“I know, baby. The bullet shattered your pelvic bone and there was a lot of other internal damage as well. It’s going to be a while before you are up and moving again.” Maggie said, hoping that Alex wouldn’t ask for more details right now. She didn’t think that she could tell her at the moment. 

“My chest?” 

“Two broken ribs, and a laceration from the bullet grazing you. Your shoulder is going to be sore for a while they said, because of the way that you landed when you fell, but give it a few days and it should be fine.” 

“Fuck.” Alex said, and it made Maggie smile. 

“Hey at least you are alive.” Maggie leaned over to kiss her forehead. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said. She took as deep of breath as she could and tried to gather her wild thoughts. The medicine was trying to seduce her back to sleep, but resisted. She needed to make sure that everything was ok first. “Kate… where’s Kate?” 

“I’ll send for her.” Eliza said, moving out of the room and leaving Maggie and Alex alone. 

It only took two seconds for the tears to start falling, and Maggie wiped them away with an angry gesture. 

“Maggie.” Alex said, softly, wishing that she could hold her. She just wanted to feel Maggie’s heartbeat against hers making sure that she was alright. 

“I’m fine, I’m alright.” Maggie said. “Everything just hit me at once I think. I’m just glad that you are ok.” 

“I promised not to leave you, Love… I’m not going to start now.” Alex squeezed her hand. 

“Good, stupid idiot.” Maggie teased. Alex winced in pain, but she pulled Maggie closer. 

“Al…” Alex ignored her protest and pulled her forward so that she could kiss her for real. 

“You saved me… thank you.” Alex said, remembering waking up what seemed like a lifetime ago, cold and wet and seeing Maggie’s face above her. Feeling her warm hands and knowing that she held on long enough for Maggie to rescue her. 

“Always and forever.” Maggie said, pulling back to gently caress Alex’s cheek. She knew the next few months were going to be hard, and their were going to be dark times ahead she was sure of it, but as long as they had each other, they were going to make it.   
  


In an abandoned warehouse deep in the National City Harbor District, the sound of a closing door made the guard jump. 

“What the hell, Abbott!” The Guard said. “You almost made me piss myself.” He put his gun back on his lap. The other man smiled, a toothy smile that boarded on eerie. There was something odd about him, but the Guard had learned the hard way never to ask questions. 

“Good. Stay on your guard. If you see anyone not wearing the mark, shoot them. The plan is in motion.” 

“Danvers is dead?” The Guard asked, his eyes wide. Killing Danvers wasn’t suppose to happen for a few weeks, or so he thought. After all it wasn’t like anyone actually told him anything. 

“No, but she’s out of commission. Now that she is no longer a distraction, we can focus on getting our revenge on Kate Kane and Maggie Sawyer.” 

“Does the mistress know?” The awe in his voice was clear. 

“She will now.” Abbott said, giving the guard another toothy smile as he walked further down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. I’m a little nervous about this chapter for some reason, so I would love to hear some feedback. Also a reminder that I’m not a doctor and I got my info off of Google so any misinformation, inaccuracies, or mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just in case you all were wondering, this is like a strange mash-up of comic book canon/supergirl canon/my own ideas. It doesn’t really follow any particular timeline but instead is a time line of my own making if that makes sense. I hope that it makes sense but if anything is confusing please feel free to mention something in the comments. Happy reading! :)

Kate paced back and forth outside of Alex’s room. She knew that the Agent had sent for her, but she couldn’t bear to go in. It reminded her of the time that she had watched helplessly as Scarecrow held Maggie hostage, then when the police had in surrounded and Kate had confronted him; She watched as he injected her girlfriend with his special concoction of fear toxin, then dropped her off the side of the building. Kate had managed to save her, (Scarecrow of course escaped, only to be captured by Batman a few days later) but she had spent days pacing back and forth outside her hospital room, listening to her cries and her screams as she was assaulted by seemingly endless nightmares. That had been the beginning of the end for them, and to this day, Kate wished that she could have done something more to stop him. _Just like I could have done something more to prevent this._

“Kate?” Maggie said, stepping out into the hallway. She had noticed a flash of red hair outside of Alex’s window that had alerted her to the other woman’s presence. She stepped in front of Kate’s path and gently grabbed her shoulders. “Hey, talk to me.” 

“This is my fault…” Kate said quietly. “I should have just stayed away like I promised.” Maggie sighed. 

“Kate, you didn’t do this… it’s ok to ask for help. I know that you think that you can do everything because you’re a superhero, but you are just a human as the rest of us.” Maggie said, and then smiled, quietly remembering a similar conversation with Alex a while back about being the Director. 

“But I’m the one who brought them here…” Kate said, suddenly feeling oh so very tired. She swayed a little and Maggie got a better grip on her shoulders, and gently guided her to a chair just outside the door. 

“Katherine Kane, listen to me… this isn't your fault. If the Religion of Crime is tied to Cadmus then it was only a matter of time before they tried anything. Alex and Supergirl are public enemy number one to them. If anything your presence has forced them to make a move and come out of hiding, which means that they are scared...and with good reason. Alex will stop at nothing to take them out.” Maggie paused. “Cadmus turned Alex’s father and tried to use him to take out the DEO and Supergirl a few years back. Alex convinced him to help her attack the leaders of Cadmus, but her father hasn’t been seen since. She has spent the last few years trying to find him again.” 

“Oh.” Kate said. This was new information. “That changes things.” 

“It does, which is why she wants to talk to you. But first I think you need a nap.” Maggie said, gently running a finger down her cheek. “You can’t help anyone much less yourself if you are running on fumes.” 

Kate nodded against Maggie’s hand and closed her eyes feeling close to tears. It was too late for them and their moment had passed, but Kate would always love her. After a second she opened her eyes. “Thank you, Maggie.” 

“Anytime.” Maggie gave her a small smile and pulled away. “I’ll let Alex know that you are taking a nap, and that you will be in to talk to her soon.” Then without another word, she turned and walked back into her wife’s room. Kate watch her go for a long moment, then shook her head. Then she turned and walked back down the hallway towards the spot where J’onn had told her that she could crash if she needed to. Maggie was right, she needed a nap before she could do anything else. 

Sighing with a bit of relief as she fell onto the bed, Kate pulled the blanket over her and closed her eyes. She had wondered if it would be hard to fall asleep, with all of these things on her mind, but luckily for her, her body was too tired and soon she was asleep.   
  


Back in Alex’s room, Maggie walked over to the easy chair and pulled it closer to Alex’s bed. Her wife was asleep once more, and Maggie thought it was for the best, since it was hard to keep Alex occupied when she was stuck with an injury like this. The next few months were going to be hell on them both and she hoped between her and Eliza they would be able to come out with a plan to prevent Alex from being too stir crazy. 

She yawned and sat down in the chair and covered herself over with the blanket that Eliza had left for her. She realized it was the one from Alex’s office and she held it to her nose with a smile. It smelled like Alex’s perfume and gunpowder and it was like a warm hug, one that she desperately needed. She looked Alex over and watched her sleep for a long while, until her own eyes became too heavy to keep open, and she joined her wife in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was shorter than I would have liked but this was the best spot to break it up, plus I’ve been having a bit of trouble coming up with how I want this story to go, so bare with me. It will get there eventually, but just for warning that the next few chapters might be a little bit short. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter by leaving a comment below and as always thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J’onn takes a jog down memory lane. Then he decides to go rogue with Vasquez to investigate an old lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!

The DEO was quiet… too quiet and it was driving J’onn insane. He looked over the data that Kate and Alex had gathered and then put down the folder and rubbed his forehead. He had been at this for hours trying to find something that they had missed or another lead. _Anything that would lead me to the bastards that dared harm my daughter._ He thought, before he pushed that thought away. There was a delicate balance that he always toed the line of, between wanting to keep the girls that he loved like his own safe and remembering that he wasn’t their father and he had no right to intervene or interfere. Sometimes he was good at it, and other times he failed and sometimes he just made things worse, but at least he was there for them. 

Over the years he had a lot of time to think about that man that had saved his life and who had in trusted his daughters into his care, and now he wasn’t sure what to think about the man he had once called friend. Jeremiah Danvers had been a good man once, he had stood up for honor and for justice and he prevented a brutal murder of an innocent man at the cost of what J’onn had thought at the time was his own life. But then when he had resurfaced after 14 years and had manipulated them all and had stolen the alien registry, he realized that Jeremiah was no longer a good man, but had been changed by Cadmus to be an alien hating machine. His heart mourned his friend, but he knew that he had to stop him, especially after Alex went rogue and almost had been launched into space because of it. 

He hadn’t told Alex because he didn’t want to break her heart further, but he had lied to her when he said that they should stop looking for him for her dad’s safety and for hers. He hadn’t and even now there was a file in the network that contained all of Jeremiah’s sightings that was buried so deep that he was pretty sure that Wynn or Brainy wouldn’t be able to track it down. 

J’onn pulled up that file now, and looked up the last entry. “National City Harbor… CI reports a sighing of a Man with a metal arm matching Jeremiah’s description getting on a boat that was headed towards the coast.” He read aloud. At the time he had been busy dealing with Reign and the destruction that she had caused, and then his own Father’s death, so he had never followed up on this lead. Now looked like a good a time as any. 

Closing out of everything, he took one look at the picture of Alex and Maggie on her desk, and gently ran his finger over Alex’s face. He held back his tears and shook his head to clear them, as now was the time for action, not for tears. 

Grabbing his weapon and his coat although he probably didn’t need either, he stepped out of Alex’s office, only to be stopped as Vasquez stepped out of the shadows in front of him. “Going somewhere Sir?” She asked politely, although he could tell by her expression that she wasn’t in the mood to be lied too. 

“Yes to follow up on an old lead that I should have followed up with years ago…” He said, softly. Vasquez smiled. 

“Would you like some company, Sir? It’s too damn quiet in this building right now.” 

“Why do I have the feeling that if I say no or command you to stay here that I would turn around to find you following me?” J’onn asked. 

“Because you need someone watching your back and since neither Director Danvers or Supergirl are here right now, it looks like it falls to me to make sure that your Martian behind makes it back here safely to your girls… Sir.” Vasquez said, with another grin. 

J’onn laughed. “Aren’t we getting too old for this, Vas? Boy do I feel old.” 

“Well, speak for yourself, not all of us are over 300 years old.” Vasquez came along beside him and gave his shoulder a pat. J’onn laughed again, then gave her a quick hug. 

“I’ve missed you.” J’onn said softly. 

“Me too, boss. Things just haven’t been the same since you left for Mars… but I’m glad that your back.” 

He gave her a nod and then cleared his throat. “Well, let’s go… you drive and I’ll fill you in on the way.” 

“Sounds like a deal, Sir.” Vasquez said, holding the door open that lead towards the parking garage. She let J’onn pass, and then followed behind him, letting the door slam behind her. She gave a quick nod to the camera knowing that in the command center, Brainy would be following their trail, just as Vasquez had hoped. She had promised Alex to take care of J’onn if anything happened to her, and Vasquez wasn’t about the let the other woman down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a comment below. As always thanks for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

Alex woke up to pain, and she let out a small groan as she opened her eyes. “Director Danvers.” The nurse said, as she adjusted something on the IV stand. “Just lay still. I know it hurts, but give the meds a second to work. Sorry. I had to change your bandages.” She apologize. Alex gave her a small nod, then frowned when she noticed that Maggie wasn’t in the room. 

“If you’re looking for your wife, Director… she’s in the bathroom. She’ll be right back.” 

“I want to see my chart.” Alex said, wanting to exactly what was wrong with her. She barely remembered what Maggie had told her when she woke up and she wasn’t about to ask Maggie to through the list again. 

The nurse frowned. “I don’t think that is a good idea ma’am.” 

“Please.” Alex begged, but before the nurse could give in Maggie came back into the room. Alex noticed that Maggie looked exhausted and she was momentarily distracted by that fact. _Exhausted but still so beautiful._

“Everything ok?” Maggie said, when she realized that they both were starting at her. Alex’s brow had the Danvers crinkle and she looked annoyed. It was just a normal expression that it made Maggie want to laugh out loud. She held back though and settled back into her chair. 

“Director Danvers has asked to see her chart.” The nurse tattled. 

Maggie sighed. “Alex…” She took Alex’s hand. “Please can you wait at least a day before you start antagonizing the nurses? I told them that you would behave.” 

“I just want to know…” Alex said softly. “It’s bad isnt it?” She hadn’t found the courage to look under the blanket that was covering the lower half of her torso and her legs, but just based upon the pain, it felt bad. Her leg was in traction, and she knew that they had done something with her hip, but other than that she was scared to find out. 

Maggie lifted Alex’s hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. “Babe, I think you should wait. You know that if you read it you are going to sit and stew and that’s not going to help anything. So let’s compromise, if you promise to leave your chart alone for the next few days, I’ll have Kate bring you the case files that you were working on before all this. If you can behave long enough and let the nurses do their job, I’ll have Eliza sit down and go over it with you on Saturday.” 

“What’s today?” Alex asked, knowing that she had lost some time. 

“Thursday.” 

“Deal.” 

Maggie smiled. “See that’s how it’s done.” She teased the nurse. “I learned back when we had just met that it was easier to find a compromise, then to just tell her no. To my beautiful wife, ‘Alex No’ means ‘Alex Yes’.” 

“Not always.” Alex protested. “Red means no, and I respect that.” 

Maggie blushed. “That’s different, and that’s not behaving.” She said, when she realized that Alex said that on purpose to get a rise out of her. The nurse laughed. 

“You two are cute… I’ll be back in an hour to check on you again, Director. ” The woman said, as she finished her log, then she quietly left the room leaving them alone. The room was still for a long moment, and Maggie looked over at her wife, who was frowning slightly. 

“Babe?” Maggie asked quietly. “You ok?” 

“Nothing.” Alex said, shaking her head. “Just tired.” 

“Me too.” Maggie leaned over and put her head on the side railing. 

“You don’t have to stay you know.” Alex said softly. “You can take a couple of hours to go crash somewhere. I promise I’ll behave.” She squeezed Maggie’s hand. 

“I know baby. But I’m fine. To be honest, I’m not ready to leave you yet. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said, and she did, even though she got the impression that Maggie was hiding something from her. 

**————————**

J’onn and Vasquez sat in the unmarked car and watched. Vasquez took another sip of her coffee. 

“Who are we waiting for again, Sir?” She asked, her tone polite, but it was clear that she was bored. 

“My CI… name is Henry Jordan. He was a dock worker and a fisherman. When they updated the Harbor, they closed a bunch of the other old docks and factories to build a few others. He lost his job and his house… he lives here now. The water is in his blood as he used to say. He helped us a couple times in the past tracking down Cadmus and he keeps tabs on any crazy comings and goings for us and the NCPD.” 

J’onn paused as they saw an old man walk by carrying a cardboard box. “That’s him.” He said. “Now stay here, I’m wearing a wire so listen in on our conversation. If you think of any questions to ask, talk into the ear piece, I’ll be able to hear you. But stay put, if he thinks anyone else is out here, he’ll spook.” 

“Understood.” Vasquez said, pulling the laptop into her lap and clicked on the icon that she needed to open up the listen software. She nodded that she was ready and J’onn quickly got out of the car. He changed form into a short older lady, wearing dirty overalls and a ragged overcoat that had scene better days and barely provided protection from the wind. Then slowly he approached the spot where the CI was setting up camp. 

“Pardon me, sir?.” He greeted. “Got a light?” He held up a bit of newspaper. 

Henry looked up at the newcomer with a suspicious look. “No, my last match got wet, but I got a lighter, where should I start burning?” He said, and J’onn resisted the urge to grin as he realized that Henry remember their old code. 

“Page Two has a scathing serial, something about a man with a metal arm and an agent being shot. Terrible writing actually, probably best to start there.” J’onn said, taking a step forward. 

But Henry shook his head. “I liked the story. The writer has got real heart. No, it would probably be better to burn page four. CatCo has a really boring story about that new business coming into town from Gotham. It’s suppose to be some kind of religious charity, to help folks like us, but yeah right, since when do they actually help and not make things worse. Naw, I’ll take the man with the metal arm over a bunch of Do-gooders who don’t actually do anything good.” 

“Amen.” J’onn said. “Very well, I’ll sacrifice that page to the fire, after all something has got to keep me warm tonight. Maybe I’ll reread that story again…. Who was it by?” 

“Some fella named Abbot, and he had a co-author, that famous one… the woman.” 

J’onn’ s eyes widened, this was more confirmation than he had hoped. He heard Vasquez gasp in his ear. 

“Does he have anymore information about Jeremiah?” Vasquez asked quickly, but before he could ask it, Henry quickly supplied another answer. 

“The man with the metal arm makes a great villain though he has an obsession for that agent. Seems like the author is setting up for them to make contact soon, and it might not be pretty if you know what I mean.” Henry said, his eyes were soft and J’onn got his meaning instantly. 

“Well, thank you for the light and the story. At least I got something to think about besides the voices in my head for one evening. Thanks, sir.” 

“You’re welcome, although don’t tell anyone I helped you. People get nervous when we group up like this… too many paranoid people on the streets. Keep your chin up… and keep to yourself. You’ll survive longer.” 

“Thanks for the advice.” J’onn said politely, before he turned to go back to the car, although he took the long way in case anyone was watching. Then in the shadows he shifted back and joined Vasquez in the car. 

“Well, that was nuts.” She said, turning up the heater since the poor man was shivering. 

“Yeah, this is not good. Call the DEO and put the agency on lockdown. It looks like Jeremiah Danvers is back and looking for his daughter. We have to capture him alive this time, Vasquez. He might be the key to figuring out what is behind all of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on publishing chapters lately. I got a schedule change a work and it’s thrown my writing time and muse into a whirlpool. Things should calm down closer to October when I get used to it, so until then please be patience. Thanks for your support! 
> 
> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below and Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah Danvers arrives to stir things up at the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

Kate was in the Command Room when her cell rang. “Kane.” She said, answering it. 

“Kate, where are you?” J’onn said urgently. 

“I was just passing through the command room, on my way to Alex’s room. Why?” She asked, as the room suddenly started going wild. An alarm blared behind her and the screens that had been dark a moment to go, suddenly came to life. “What’s going on?” 

“I need you to go to Alex’s room and stay with her and Maggie.” J’onn said, breathlessly. Kate heard the sound of car horn go by at what sounded like a high speed and she felt her stomach clench. “We have reason to believe that a Cadmus agent is going to try and infiltrate the facility to gain access to Alex. I need you there to protect her.” J’onn’s voice was desperate. It reminded Kate of her father, and she steeled herself for battle. 

“I’m on my way.” Kate said, ending the call. She moved swiftly to get changed into her suit and ran down the hallways to Alex’s door. She looked inside and saw that both Maggie and Alex were sleeping. Alex was in the bed of course, and Maggie was in her chair, a blanket curled around her shoulders. She moved into the room quietly and woke up Maggie. 

“Hmm?” Maggie said, opening her eyes slowly. “I’m awake.” 

“I’m sorry to wake you Mags, but we have a problem.” Kate said, her voice low, but urgent. Maggie woke up the rest of the way at the sound of it, and the Detective became instantly alert. 

“What’s wrong?” Maggie asked. 

“I’m supposed to protect you. There is a Cadmus agent on his way here now… it looks like he’s after Alex.” Kate said. 

“How do you know?” Maggie asked, her mind moving fast as she tried to work out what exactly was happening and how best to handle it. 

“J’onn, apparently his CI knew something. He confirmed that the intel was good.” Kate replied. 

Maggie’s eyes widened as it hit her exactly who it was that was coming their way. “Oh no…” 

“What?” Kate asked, suddenly feeling like she was missing something. 

“Where’s Eliza?” Maggie asked, moving to stand up. “We have to find her and warn her.” 

“Warn her about what?” Kate said, holding out her hand to prevent Maggie from walking out of the room. “No you stay here… if we need to find her I will do it.” 

“The Cadmus agent that is on his way here, I bet you dollars to donuts that agent is Jeremiah Danvers… Alex’s father. It wouldn’t just be Alex that he wants to see… if he finds out Eliza is here too…” Maggie let her voice trail off. There is no telling what could happen. She wanted to believe that maybe Jeremiah had changed, that his stunt with Alex would have shown him the truth about what he was turning out to be, but she figured that it wasn’t the case. _A leopard never changes his spots after all._ Her brain helpfully supplied. 

Kate sighed, and pulled a baton out of her pocket and opened it up. She handed it to Maggie. “Here take this and stay here. I’ll find Eliza.” She gave Maggie’s shoulder a squeeze and then melted into the hallway. 

Maggie gripped the baton tightly in her hand, the sight of it make her smile. It was Alex’s preferred weapon of choice beside her alien gun, and she had fond memories of the night Alex used one to protect her when they up against Roulette. 

_She was so beautiful and sexy. If only she knew how much I wanted to kiss her then... I felt guilty about that at the time, because of my ex, but now it just makes me realize how much we were meant to be together._ She gripped Alex’s hand. _We are one you and I my love, Always._

**——————**

Kate ran through the hallway trying to make her way towards the last place where Eliza had been scene. She heard a commotion and the sounds of struggle, and she slowed, gripping one of her Batarangs in her hand. She threw it, letting the camera in it take snapshots as it passed, before it turned and came back to her hand. She looked at the readout. A unknown man, had Eliza in his arms and she looked like she was struggling to get away from him. Eliza then punched him in his face and he let go of her to clutch his broken nose. Kate took that as her cue. 

“Jeremiah Danvers… stop!” She said, trailing her taser at his body. The red dot lit up the center of his chest. “Don’t move.” Her eyes left his for a split second and she let out a small breathing seeing that Eliza was ok. “You ok Eliza?” 

“I’m fine.” Eliza stood up, rubbing her shoulder and let out a long breath. “What the hell are you doing here, Jeremiah?” 

“Looking after my daughter.” His voice was hoarse. “She’s in danger.” 

“Danger that you put her into… Cadmus has had it out for her since the beginning, because of you!” Eliza moved to poke a finger into his chest. “Both of them. Kara can handle herself and while Alex is tough, she is still human! She’s laying in that hospital bed, because Cadmus put 3 bullets into her body, Jeremiah!” 

Kate didn’t move, and other than to make sure that Jeremiah didn’t lay another finger on the Danvers’ Matriarch, she wasn’t about to interfere. 

Jeremiah’s face grew pale. “Is she alright?” He asked sadly. _I’m too late._

“No… she’ll live, but I don’t think she’ll be alright after this.” Eliza said, her anger dying away to be replaced with sorrow. “One of the bullets nicked her ovary, there was too much damage and the doctor had to remove it. He doubts very much that Alex will ever be able to get pregnant. Cadmus just cost our baby her chance to carry a baby of her own.” Tears ran down Eliza’s face. “So fuck you, Jeremiah. I hope the DEO throws you into the deepest darkest cell and forgets where they put the key.” 

She waved her hand at Kate. “Just get him out of here. I don’t want to see his face ever again.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Kate said, getting out her handcuffs. She took a step forward, but then was surprised when a metal hand reached out quicker than she had expected to grab her throat. 

“I’m sorry, Eliza… I’m sorry for a lot of things, but I need to see her, and there is nothing on this earth that can stop me.” Jeremiah said, before he threw Kate against the wall. She felt to the floor limp, like a rag doll in the wind. 

He moved to run, but a blast of heat stopped him in his tracks. “I can.” Kara said, as she stepped in the doorway, hands on her hips. “Hello, Jeremiah.” She said, softly, before punching him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below and Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is back and both Maggie and Eliza are greatful to see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

The agents that Kara had brought with her as back up quickly took Jeremiah into custody and Kara quickly moved over to make sure that Eliza and the other woman was ok. 

Eliza hugged her daughter for a long time and then pulled back to look her in the eyes. “I’m glad your back.” 

“J’onn’s message finally got though. Lena and I came back as soon as we could. How is she?” Kara asked, worried. 

“She’ll live, but her life won’t be the same again. I know your probably heard what I was telling Jeremiah….” she paused and Kara nodded sadly. “But what I didn’t mention was that her hip was shattered. They replaced it, but they aren’t sure yet what kind of range of motion or what kind of nerve and muscle damage there will be. It’s possible that Alex might not be able to walk properly again.” 

Kara inhaled sharply, knowing that not being able to walk or move with the same range of motion that has had before would be devastating to Alex’s career. “Shit.” She let a rare expletive pass her lips and no one corrected her. “Can I see her?” 

Eliza nodded and Kara sped from the room leaving Eliza to tend to Kate who had yet to get up from the floor. 

“You ok?” The Elder Danvers asked. 

Kate nodded slowly a little bit dazed. “What a throw…” 

Eliza scoffed, and Kate looked her over. “Are you ok?” 

“No.” She answered honestly. “It’s hard to see him, knowing he’s not the same man I married and had a family with. That a monster wears his face. Maybe at one point I could forgive him for making us think he was dead for 15 years, but not when he broke Alex’s heart the last time and now this…” Her voice died away, and she sniffled. 

“But anyway, I hope the DEO throws him somewhere cold and dark for the rest of his life so I don’t have to see his face ever again.” When Kate reaches over a hand to touch her comfortingly, she moved away and nodded shortly. “Come on, let’s get you checked out.” Then she moved out of the room and Kate followed behind.   
  


Kara stood in the doorway taking in the form of her sleeping sister. When she got there, Alex’s room was empty. Maggie must have left to find Eliza or was on her way to command. 

Quietly she walked over and took Alex’s hand. Her Sister stirred at the touch. “Kara?” She asked her voice a whisper and her eyes barely open. Somehow Alex always knew it was her. Kara grinned sadly. That was Alex’s superpower. 

“I’m here Alex.” Kara replied, sitting down. She took extra care not to squeeze Alex’s hand too hard. Many times she had seen her sister injured and laying in a hospital bed, but this one was the worst. Alex’s face was pale…. pale then it had been after her brush with death in the tank, and she looked so tired. The Superhero felt tears spring in her eyes and she willed herself not to shed them. “Love you… tired.” Alex whispered again, her eyes drifting shut of their own accord. “I love you too.” Kara kissed the back of her hand. “Just rest.” She sat back in the chair, and sighed losing the battle with her tears as the first one fell from her eyes.   
  


Maggie clenched her fist, and slammed it on the table. “Fuck.” She yelled, her voice echoing off of the locker room walls. Her body was shaking with anger and she had never wanted to hit someone so badly in her life. _Jeremiah fucking Danvers. Who the hell does he think he is, hurting our family like he has over and over again? What ever good in him that was once there, isn’t in any longer and the longer we take the realize that the more danger we put ourselves in. This time I’m not fooled by trying to impress my girlfriend’s father… now I’m really to take down my wife’s would be assassin. I will tear him apart with my bare hands if he comes near her again or Eliza…_

The thought of her mother in law, made her clench her fist again. Jeremiah had banged her up pretty good, and Kate had a concussion. She growled softly under her breath, and then jumped as the door opened behind her. She prepared to fight whoever it was that was invading her space, she just wanted to be alone right now. 

A hand touched her back, and recognizing the touch, instantly her anger died away. 

“Kara!” She said turning around to hug her sister in law. She snuggled up to Kara’s chest. The Superhero wrapped her arms her sister and held her close. Maggie sighed with relief. Her and Kara might not have been close at the beginning of her and Alex’s relationship, but now... Kara was like a little sister to her, and she had missed her so much. 

“I’m glad your back.” Maggie said, her voice muffled. “It’s going to take all 3 of us to keep her in that bed.” Kara let out a small chuckle, then sighed, and held Maggie tighter. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here.” Kara replied softly, feeling the tears come again. 

“You’re here now. That’s what matters. Eliza, Alex and I are happy that you are back. ” Maggie said seriously, pulling back to look her in the eye. When she was satisfied that Kara knew that she meant it, she moved away. Maggie went to turn but she swayed slightly and Kara put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey, when was the last time you ate?” She asked, looking over her sister in law with a concerned look. 

“I can’t remember. Eliza’s been trying to feed me, but I haven’t felt hungry.” Maggie confessed quietly. Kara gently kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“Come on, let’s go find you some food.” 

“But Alex?” Maggie said hesitant about leaving her wife alone. 

“She’ll be fine for a while. Eliza is with her now, she wanted to talk to her about Jeremiah. You need to take care of yourself ok?” Kara said, leaning over to give Maggie a kiss on the cheek. 

Maggie nodded tiredly, and Kara squeezed her gently, and then together they left to search for something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% happy with this chapter, and I’m sorry that it’s short. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below and Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> PS I’m not a doctor and I’ve taken some liberties (this word makes me wince by the way, sorry for using it) concerning Alex’s injuries. Sorry if this is bothersome.


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and J’onn have a conversation and Lillian gives Abbott a task to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading and Happy New Year!

Eliza sat at her daughter’s bedside, looking over her chart. She wasn’t quite sure why she was torturing herself by reading it over and over, but she figured that if there was anything she had in her power to help Alex she would do it. Alex was asleep again, the cocktail of drugs running through her veins had drawn her back into slumber. Eliza was grateful for them, because without them her baby would be in a whole lot of pain. 

She looked up as Alex’s heartbeat changed on the monitor and her daughter let out a soft cry. _Nightmare._ She quickly moved over to grab her hand, and gently ran a hand down her cheek. 

“Easy, Sweetie. It’s alright.” She whispered. Alex let out another soft sound, but she settled down, her heartbeat relaxing. 

Eliza sighed and put her head against the bedrail, and closed her eyes. She felt very tired and her body ached. It felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders and she wasn’t quite sure how or why, or what to do with it. 

“Eliza?” J’onn said, coming into the room. “You ok?” 

It took the older woman a second to realize she was crying. She wiped at the tears, and tried to nod her head, but she found herself shaking her head instead. She sobbed harder, crying for everything Alex had lost, and for the lost of a husband that she barely recognized. 

J’onn moved swiftly over to kneel at her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He didn’t say anything, because there wasn’t anything he could say that would change what had happened. Instead he just held her. A part of him couldn’t help but be angry that he was once again taking up a spot and a duty that should have been Jeremiah’s, if only he hadn’t made the decisions that he had. While another part of him, knew that his place here had been earned. He had done his job, and he had kept the Danvers family safe as he promised, and in return they called him friend and family. This was his place and he had every right to be here. 

After a while, Eliza sniffled, and pulled back. “Sorry.” She whispered, her voice hoarse. 

“Don’t be.” J’onn said. He handed her a tissue from a box on Alex’s bedside table. “You’ve been through a lot. It’s ok to cry.” He said, taking her hand. They had gotten closer since Alex’s wedding, especially since Eliza had started coming around more now that Alex and her were on better terms. They shared a bond, although he wouldn’t quite call it romantic in the traditional sense. It was more of a shared sense of responsibility for the young people that they called their children; Alex, Kara, Maggie, Winn, James, and Lena. 

“I’m so tired, J’onn. I feel like I’ve aged a 100 years since I got that call.” Eliza said, moving back into his embrace. 

“Well, you don’t look a 100.” He teased. “And as someone who’s age is over 300, I’m an expert.” 

Eliza laughed and then sighed. “Thank you.” She said after a moment. 

He nodded slightly, and sighed in return. “You need to rest.” 

“I can’t sleep. Every time I close my eyes I dream she is dead, Maggie too.” Eliza confessed. 

“I’m sure the doctors can prescribe something for you, if you want them too.” 

“I can’t… I need to be alert. For Maggie’s sake, if not for Alex’s. What if they need me?” 

“Kara is here now, and she and Lena can help keep an eye on them. They need you too, Eliza, to be safe and healthy. It won’t do the girls any good if you get sick.” 

Eliza sighed. “I hate it when you are right.” She said. She paused for a long moment then continued. “I need to tell Alex about her father. She needs to know that he’s here.” 

“And she will, but not now. She’s resting, and you need to as well.” J’onn gave her a gentle squeeze and let go. “ Kara’s got Maggie covered for the night, so everything is take care of. Come on, let’s go find you a place to crash.” 

Eliza nodded and allowed the Martian to pull her up. She gave Alex’s forehead a kiss and whispered “Sweet dreams. I love you Sweetie.” 

Then she allowed J’onn to guide her out of the room. They were halfway down the hall, before Eliza paused. “Will you stay with me?” She asked, quietly. “Until I fall asleep?” Her expression then reminded J’onn so much of Alex at that moment, that it made his heart ache. 

Gently he kissed her forehead and gave her a soft smile. “Of course.” He whispered and they continued on their way.  
  


**——————-**

  
  


In the warehouse across town, Abbott paced back and forth. The moon light from the window highlighted his wolffish appearance, and he growled softly under his breath as he paused to look at himself in it. He grinned, his pointy teeth an eerie white in his reflection. He could smell the lady coming when she entered into the hallway, and he smoothed back his shaggy mane. He wanted to look his best for his Queen. 

The door opened with a thump, and he bowed. “My lady.” He said, his voice rough and strange sounding because of the moon spell. 

“Get up, Abbott. I don’t have time for you to stand on your foolish ceremony.” Lillian Luthor said, her voice angry. 

He could smell it, and he whined softly, feeling sick. “I’m sorry, Lady. How may I serve you?” 

“We have a problem.” She spat. “I need you to fix it.” 

Lillian tossed a picture towards him, and he managed to catch it in his paws. He moved closer to look at it. Hank Henshaw’s cybernetic eye stared back at him. 

“Rumor has it that there is a person in your circle who can bring back the dead, is that truth?” 

“Well, it’s a bit more complicated than that….” He started, but she took a step in his direction and he shut up quick. He dared not get on her bad side. The last leader of his Pack who had dared to defy her ended up as a rug on her Office floor. “Yes, Lady there is.” 

“Good find them and bring them to me. I need Henshaw back now that Supergirl is back from Argo. Then after that, I need you to do something else for me Abbott.” 

“Yes, Lady. Whatever you need.” He said, moving to bow again before he caught himself. 

His blood ran cold, when she actually smiled at him. Then he flinched when she reached over a hand to pet him behind his ears. 

“You’re a good dog, Abbott. Go fetch my prize, and I’ll have a treat for you.” She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Then she pushed him aside and quickly left the room. Abbott waited until he could no longer smell her before he relaxed. Then he sighed in frustration, Solomon wasn’t going to be pleased with him. 

When he was sure that he was clear, he quickly opened the window and jumped out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously I’ve taken some liberties with the Religion of Crime and other DC villains. I just really like them, and the idea of the Religion of Crime partnering with Cadmus is slightly terrifying. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’m goal for 2019 is to get better at publishing on a weekly basis. To everyone who has stuck with me this far, Thank you! 
> 
> This chapter is unbeta’d and I’m posting it as is, so I apologize if there are errors. I hope you enjoy it anyway.   
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a comment below, and as always thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note this chapter takes place a couple of days after the events of last chapter. It should be clear once you read it, but just in case, I’m letting you know now. Happy reading!

Alex groaned in pain and she closed her eyes in frustration. 

“Babe?” Maggie said, coming back from the bathroom. “You ok?” 

“Yeah.” Alex said. “Just uncomfortable. My body feels stiff.” She winced, then sighed. 

Maggie went over and kissed her head, and gently tried to adjust the pillows surrounding her so that she was more comfortable. “Better?” 

Alex nodded and leaned back feeling tired. She hated that she got exhausted so easily, but it was better than being dead she supposed. “Yeah, thank you.” She said, giving Maggie a tired smile. 

“The Doctor mentioned that they were going to try and get up today. You can’t walk on your leg, but they want to at least get you more upright.” Maggie said, sitting down next to her in the chair and picked up the book that she had left behind. 

“Good. It will suck, but I’m looking forward to getting out of the bed for a few minutes.” She made the cute pouty face that Maggie secretly adored. “Besides… It’s Saturday!” Alex said, excitedly. “You promised me that Mom would go over my chart with me today if I behaved. I behaved, just ask Nancy!” 

Maggie chuckled. “I will.” She leaned over and grabbed Alex’s hand. “Your mother is with J’onn in his office. She said she will by in a little bit. She has a lot of things besides just your chart to talk about.” 

Alex frowned. “My dad right?” 

Maggie nodded. “He still won't talk, and J’onn can’t read his mind. They are considering trying something more drastic.” 

Alex didn’t say anything but stared at the wall, deep in thought. 

“Alex?” Maggie said. 

“I hope he rots in that cell, especially if he had anything to do with this.” She motioned down to her body. Then she turned to look at her wife. “He could have killed you, and that’s unacceptable, but he almost killed me and I…” Her voice cracked. Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand. 

“Ahem.” Alex cleared her throat. “I’m not ready to leave you yet. We still have a lifetime of firsts ahead of us. We still have to go to Paris like we talked about, and find that house with an amazing backyard to raise our kids and our three dogs.” She felt Maggie’s lips press against her head again, as her wife gently leaned against her. 

“I’m not ready for you to leave me either, Babe. I’m so glad that you’re going to be ok.” Maggie said, feeling tears fall. She felt a lump in her throat knowing that wasn’t exactly the truth. She wasn’t sure if the news about her chart was going to be the straw that broke her. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently gave her a hug. 

They were still for a long moment, then Alex broke the stillness, her voice small and quiet. “Mags?” 

“Yes, love?” 

“I can still have kids right?” Alex pulled away to gesture at her bandages covering her lower belly. She wasn’t a fool, and she had wondered what damage that bullet had done inside. She figured that it must have been bad if no one would tell her anything about it. 

Maggie didn’t know what to say, but before she could figure it out there was a knock at the door. She let out a tiny sigh of relief and moved to grab a tissue. She wiped her eyes before saying, “Come in!” 

The door opened revealing Kate and Kara. Kara was in her Super Suit and Kate was suited up as well. “What’s going on?” Maggie asked. 

“We need you in command, Mags!” Kara said, grabbing her sister’s arm and pulling her towards the door. “We have something that you need to see.” Then they left without saying another word leaving Alex to wonder what the hell was going on.   
  


Eliza found Alex a few minutes later staring at the ceiling. “Hey, Sweetie.” She said, trying not to startle her daughter. 

“Hi.” Alex said, looking over at her mother. She watched with frown as Eliza took a seat in the chair that Maggie had vacated earlier. 

Eliza reached out and grabbed her daughter’s hand. “You doing ok?” 

Alex shrugged then winced. “I wish you all would be honest with me.” Alex said coldly. “Just tell me the truth.” 

Eliza didn’t have to ask about what, she knew and she felt tears in her eyes already. She sighed. “Here, I believe you earned the right to look at this.” She held up Alex’s chart and then passed it to her daughter. But Alex shook her head, anger building up in her chest. 

“No! Just tell me yourself… please.” 

Eliza took a deep breath. “The bullet caused a lot of internal damage, beside shattering your hip, it nicked your bowel and came to rest against your right ovary. The damage and the bleeding were too extensive to repair, and the Doctor made the decision to remove it. He is concerned that with the damage to your pelvis and the scar tissue, it will be next to impossible for you to get pregnant, and possibly life threatening for you to carry a child to term.” Eliza paused feeling her own heart breaking as she lost emotional control at the sight of Alex’s tears. “I’m so sorry, Sweetie.” 

Alex’s face was a mask of pain and heartbreak. Eliza stood up to give her a hug, but Alex shook her head, pulling away. “If it’s all the same to you, Mom… I would like to be alone for a little while.” 

Eliza nodded, and tried not to take it personally. She tried to remember that Alex had been through a lot over these past few days and she was entitled to react however she needed too. “Of course, Sweetie.” She set Alex’s chart on the table next to the bed. “Let me know if you need anything. I love you.” 

Alex didn’t reply as Eliza left the room.   
  


“What the hell is going on?” Maggie said, as Kara guided her into the command center. 

“We finally was able to track down survallience footage of the surrounding area that you were in when Alex’s was shot.” Kate said. “We just need you to help us go though it to see if you recognize anyone.” 

“Ok, but it better not be direct footage of Alex’s getting shot I....I don’t think I can handle that.” Maggie confessed quietly. Alex’s question from before still burned in her mind, and she wondered if things would ever be the same again. 

She felt Kara put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not. It’s from the building opposite, when the sniper was located. We just want to see if you recognize anyone. We suspect that you and Alex may have been followed starting earlier that day.” 

“Ok, bring it on.” Maggie said, hoping that she could find a lead and get the son of a bitch that tried to murder her wife. She didn’t have to look long before she stopped the video. Maggie pointed towards a person half hidden by a tree. “Is that who I think it is?” She growled, recognizing who it was. She turned to Kate and glared at her. “It can’t be right? You told me that the son of bitch was dead.” 

“He is... or he was.” Kate’s heart was pounding out of her chest. “I swear to you Maggie... I didn’t know.” 

Shaking her head, Maggie stood up quickly and moved away, going to find J’onn so that they could get to the bottom of this. 

Kara looked at Kate who was staring at the screen looking like she was going to be sick. “Will someone please tell me what is going on?” Kara asked, feeling very lost. 

“It can’t be.” Kate said not seeming to hear Kara’s question. Before Kara could ask again, Kate shook her head at the screen before she turned and ran after Maggie down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% happy with this chapter, but it was driving me crazy that Alex didn’t know. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Note, this chapter is unedited and hasn’t been read by my beta. All mistakes are my own. A reminder also that I am not a doctor and I consulted google on this, so any inaccuracies are my own as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate runs into someone from her past, Alex processes what happened to her, and Kara learns something surprising from an interesting source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

Maggie burst into J’onn’s temporary office without knocking. “J’onn, I know who shot Alex!” She exclaimed. It was then that she suddenly realized that he was talking to somebody on the screen and she was about to apologize for the interruption when she got a glimpse of who it was. 

“You son of a bitch!” She growled, clenching her fists. 

She took a involuntary step forwards towards the screen and found herself suddenly held back by Kate’s hands. 

“No, Maggie.” Kate said, pulling her back. “Wait outside!” 

Maggie went to protest, but Kate ran a soothing hand down her cheek. “Let me handle this ok?” She whispered, looking right into Maggie’s eyes. “Trust me.” 

Maggie sighed. She took a deep breath and pulled away from Kate’s arms to move back down the hallway. Kate took a deep breath and then turned to shut the door. At the click she turned around and glared at the man on the screen. 

“Hello, Dad. Glad to see you aren’t dead.” She said with a frown.  
  


**————————-**

Kara was about to run after them when Vasquez stopped her. “I’m sorry to bother you, Kara… but Jeremiah is asking for you.” Kara shook her head. 

“I don’t want to have anything to do with him.” She said to the Agent. “He deserves to rot in that cell for what he did.” 

Vasquez nodded her head. “I feel the same way, but I also feel like there is more to this that what we are being guided to believe. Jeremiah may be a snake, but at least we know his type. I’m concerned that there are more dangerous snakes out there… ones that we don’t have anti-venom for… if you get my drift.” 

Kara sighed. “Better than enemy we know that the ones that we don’t.” She rubbed her face, then nodded. “Fine. I’ll go talk to him.” Vasquez nodded, and after grabbing her tablet she lead the way downstairs to the cell where Jeremiah was being held.  
  


**————————-**

“You look good too, Kate.” Jacob Kane said. He had scars on his face and he looked tired and older, but he was very much alive and unharmed. Kate’s heart thumped in her chest, not quite wanting to believe what she was seeing. It just seemed like yesterday that she and their friends and family had been sitting shiva for him, instead of the two years it had been. 

There hadn’t been much left to bury, as they had been told that Jacob Kane’s body had been burnt beyond recognition. Her stepmother, Catherine was still a mess or at least she had been the last time Kate had spoken to her, at the yearly remembrance ceremony at their synagogue. That had been just a few weeks prior and Kate grew angry at the thought that her father had put their family though all of this for nothing. 

“What the hell Sir!?” Kate said, her anger getting the best of her. “We thought that you were dead for two years, and now you show up… and you are suspected in the attempted murder of a federal agent and one of my friends!” 

“It’s not what you think, Katie…” Her father sounded remorseful. “I didn’t shoot Alex Danvers. I tried to stop it from happening.” 

“Yeah, right.” Kate rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear her father’s excuses. 

“He’s telling the truth, Kate.” J’onn said. “He just wants to help.” 

“I’m sure he does.” Kate sighed. “Fine then tell us what happened… or is it need to know?” 

Jacob’s silence was telling enough. Kate scoffed. “Figures. Keeping secrets is what you are good at.” She rolled her eyes and without another word left the office and slammed the door behind her.  
  


**————————-**

Jeremiah looked like crap, and a part of Kara couldn’t reconcile the broken man in front of her with the strong, kind and compassionate soul that had made her glasses for her once upon a time. That man had taken her into his home and had given her everything, two loving parent figures, a sister and a place to call hers. This man though, had almost destroyed all of that. 

“Kara!” He said, realizing she was there. “I’m so happy to see you… listen we…” 

“No you listen!” Kara said, motioned to Vasquez to open the door. Vasquez hesitated for one second but at Kara’s nod, she opened the door, and Kara speeded inside to grab Jeremiah by the throat. “I don’t know what the hell Cadmus did to you, and I’m truly sorry for everything that you’ve been though, but you crossed a line when you let those people go after Alex. She’s your own daughter! How could you let them do that to her?” 

It wasn’t easy for him to speak when a Kryptonian was threatening to crush his windpipe, but he managed to gurgle. “Tried… to… stop….” 

“Did you though?” Kara wasn’t so convinced. “You’ve been gone for years Jeremiah, and now suddenly you show up the minute after Alex gets shot. I don’t believe you.” 

“Kara…” Vasquez said. “Maybe you should let him go.” She gently put a hand on the hero’s shoulder. 

Kara sighed and dropped Jeremiah to the floor. He coughed hard and put his hand to his throat. “Goodbye, Jeremiah.” She turned to leave, but Jeremiah’s metal hand came around to grab her foot and tugged her back. 

“Kara…. you have to listen… to me. Alex still isn’t safe. They… will be coming… for her.” Jeremiah said, wheezing. “The clans have united… Colony is coming...” 

Kara shook him off, and stepped back out. She motioned for Vasquez to close the door and with a loud thump the door slammed shut, silencing whatever Jeremiah had been trying to say. Kara took a deep breath and rubbed her face. She leaned against the wall and tried to gain control over her emotions. 

“Kara?” 

“Hmm?” 

“What the heck is Colony?” 

“I have no freaking clue.”  
  


**————————-**

Kate slammed her hand against the wall and winced as she felt something give. “Shit!” She screamed out in frustration and pain. She felt a calming hand along her back, and she knew it was Maggie. 

“I didn’t know, Mags!” Kate turned around quickly almost falling. “I swear.” 

“Shh… I know.” Maggie wrapped her arms around Kate’s shaking body and pulled her in for a hug. “It’s alright.” Gently she guided them to the floor, feeling that Kate wouldn’t be able to stand for much longer. 

“No it’s not!” Kate said, feeling the tears that she had been holding back start to come then. “He was dead… he fucking lied!” 

Maggie held her as she wept, and she placed a gentle kiss on Kate’s forehead. She had been to visit when during the mourning period, and she knew first hand just how hard Kate had taken his death. Their relationship, Father and Daughter had been rocky there at the end, and she knew that Kate had been forever upset that she hadn’t got the chance to say goodbye. 

She felt the tears stop after a long moment, but still Kate clung to her. It took her a second to realize that Kate was asleep. “Oh Kate.” She ran her hand down Kate’s back. 

“She ok?” Eliza’s voice made her jump. Maggie looked up at her mother-in-law, hoping that she wouldn’t take this the wrong way. 

“No… she just got some bad news. Plus I don’t think she’s been sleeping very well.” 

“None of us have.” Eliza commented. She sighed looking very tired, then she leaned down to help Maggie get Kate to her feet. They both half carried her silently to the empty room that Kate had claimed for her own. 

“Mags.” Kate said, sleepily, as they laid her in bed. 

“I’m here, Kate. Just relax. Eliza and I are putting you to bed.” Maggie said, feeling Kate place a small kiss on her neck. 

“I miss you.” Kate said softly. “I miss us.” 

“I miss you too, Kate.” Maggie said honestly. “But I’m married you know that.” 

“I know. Alex’s lucky.” Kate whispered softly, and then she was out again. 

Eliza shared a look with Maggie, but Maggie shook her head. It wasn’t until they were out of the room and the door was closed behind them that Eliza spoke. 

“You two…?” Her voice trailed off. 

“We dated when I first joined the Gotham City Police Dept after I graduated. I had no idea she was a superhero at night until she saved me from falling off a building after Scarecrow held me hostage. Everything changed for us after that.” Maggie said sadly. “I was scared that I was going to lose her and I realized that she loved being a hero more than she loved even herself, let alone me. So I let her go.” 

“Maggie…” 

“It wasn’t until I met Alex that I realized that being a hero was in her blood, just like it’s in Alex’s blood too.” 

“Alex would give it all up in a heartbeat if you asked her.” Eliza answered honestly. 

“I know, and I never would.” Maggie responded. “Kate and I were never meant to be more than friends, and that’s all we are ever going to be again. I love Alex, Eliza.” 

“I know you do Sweetie.” Eliza took Maggie’s hand. “I never doubted you, I was just curious.” She sighed, and changed the subject. 

“Alex knows.” She whispered softly. Maggie’s heart fell. 

“And?” 

“She kicked me out.” Eliza said. 

“Shit.” Maggie said. “I need to see her.” 

“I’m not sure she will be happy to see any of us right now. She was more upset that we didn’t tell her, than about what happened.” Eliza commented. Maggie knew that wasn’t true, but she didn’t argue. 

“Which is exactly why I need to see her…. Excuse me.” She pushed past her mother-in-law and moved quickly down the hallway towards Alex’s room.  
  


**————————-**

Alex felt numb as she stared up at the ceiling. The tile was plain white and boring as hell, but she stared at it as if it had the secret of life. Perhaps they could explain why the hell this happened and have the answer as to how to fix it. She didn’t know how long she had been laying there looking at the ceiling, but it felt like an eternity. 

A noise at the door made her jump and she winced as pain erupted in her body. She looked over to see a nurse picking up a pile of supplies. The man had accidentally dropped a tray of random things and he looked sorry as he realized that Alex was staring at him. She shrugged and turned back to the ceiling tiles. 

Her hand moved of it’s own free will to her belly, and her face grew sad as she realized that she was never going to feel their baby grow inside her. She had been thinking a lot about having a baby lately, although she hadn’t said to anything to Maggie yet. Now she was glad that she didn’t. 

Alex huffed and closed her eyes, willing away the tears that was threatening to fall. Her fist clenched and she wished that she wasn’t stuck in bed, so she could find the bastards that did this to her. Another noise sounded out in the hallway and she opened her eyes feeling beyond angry. _Goddamnit, why can’t they just leave me in peace._ She opened her mouth to yell at the clumsy nurse, but then paused as she realized who it was. 

“I don’t want to talk right now.” Alex said, closing her eyes again as Maggie came closer. 

“I know. I’m so sorry, love. I just want to hold you, can I?” Maggie asked sadly. Alex grunted softly. She was angry that Maggie had lied by omission about her injuries from the start, but she knew that Maggie was grieving too same as she was. Besides she could never say no to those dimples, and her sad face. 

“Fine.” Alex conceded, and opened her arm on her good side. Cautiously Maggie moved her body onto the bed and gently wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist, making sure that she wasn’t pinching any tubes or wires. Alex made a soft sound and Maggie froze. 

“Did I hurt you?” Maggie asked, her eyes panicked. 

“No, your fingers are damn cold.” Alex complained. 

Maggie chuckled and kissed Alex’s chin. “I love you.” She said after a moment of silence. 

“I love you too.” Alex took a shaky breath and tucked herself as best a she could into Maggie’s body. Her body hurt, but being held in Maggie’s arms had healing power all on it’s own. It was only then that she allowed herself to cry for everything that they had lost.  
  


**————————-**

Lillian Luthor grinned when she saw who was walking back into the room with Abbott. “Hello, old friend.” She said, grabbing Henshaw’s hand. 

“It’s good to be back.” He said, his voice a little bit more robotic sounding than it had been. His cybernetic eye whirled to study the room around him, and Abbott felt a little creeped out by the dead man walking. 

“Abbott, I am pleased.” Lillian said, reaching out to pet him behind his furry ears. The motion made him uncomfortable although he dared not show it. “We will talk later about your reward, but now we must gather with the others.” 

“Is it time, M’lady?” Abbott asked, with wonder in his voice. 

“Yes it is, wolf.” She motioned towards the door. “The clans have gathered and now it is time to begin the final step.” 

“But the Danvers woman, Supergirl and Batwoman are still living.” Abbott reminded her. “All of our plans failed.” 

“That is what I have you for pet. But come, it is time the Colony gathered and the new order of men begin.” She waited for Henshaw to pass through the door and when he was clear, she turned and grabbed Abbott by the collar and shook him. He yelped. 

“You have followed my instructions well, but don’t forget it was your fault that they failed to kill Director Danvers. If you fail this time, there is no where for you to hide your miserable carcass that I will not find you.” She growled at him. He whimpered and looked down at the floor. Then she seemed to relax and she set him down and straighten his shirt for him. “Good boy. When the meeting is over, you will find your promised reward in the drawing room. Until then, listen and learn.” 

Without another word she moved swiftly into the meeting room and after a minute to catch his breath Abbott followed soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. All mistakes are my own and thank you as always for reading!


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasquez and Maggie find a missing link that may prove to be the key to this whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

Maggie tucked the blanket around Alex’s shoulders and kissed her forehead before moving away. Alex was sleeping again, lulled to slumber by the combination of the heavy drugs coursing through her system, grief and the soft touch of Maggie’s warm body against hers. Maggie had managed to catch a few hours of sleep too, before the feeling of her phone buzzing in her pocket woke her up. 

She crept quietly to the bathroom and went pee, before moving outside to check her phone. Vasquez had sent her a message. **Come to Command when you get the chance there is something you need to see.**

Maggie sighed and typed back a quick reply. She hated this… this feeling of back and forth, chasing after leads and getting nowhere. She just wanted the person responsible for shooting her wife in front of her so that she could give them the satisfaction of knowing that it felt like to lose what Alex had lost. She would never forget the sight of Alex in her arms, sobbing over lost dreams and lost desires. 

She clenched her fist and took a deep breath, fighting the overwhelming urge to cry herself. Maggie shook her head and strode down the hallway towards Command hoping that all of this would be over soon, one way or another. 

Vasquez was standing by a monitor when she came in. The Agent turned to look at her with a serious expression on her face. 

“You need to see this…” Vasquez said, but Maggie waved her hand. 

“If this is footage showing that Jacob Kane was in the area, we already know it. He told us that he was trying to stop it… not that I believe him but…” 

“No… this has nothing to do with Colonel Kane and everything to do with what ever Jeremiah had been raving about downstairs. Kara and I went to see him earlier and he mentioned something about the Clans uniting and Colony was rising. It sounded familiar but I couldn’t figure out why.” 

“So you went looking for it?” Maggie said, feeling excited for the first time since Alex was shot. Finally maybe they could catch a break. 

“I did, and since Jeremiah was involved I went looking into some of the old case files he worked on with the Original Hank Henshaw. Apparently the DEO has been monitoring the Religion of Crime for a while, they were hoping that the group would lead them to something or someone known as the Red Queen. They never did find that person, so the mission and the project was on hold. But I found a reference to the clans in the case notes.” 

“And?” Maggie asked, feeling that feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her they were on the edge of something big. 

“And they are a reference to the 12 crime families of Gotham, plus one that will birth the Red Queen who would take their place as leader. An Unholy 13… But I believe that Cadmus is the 13th Family and that Lillian Luthor is set to become the Red Queen.” Vasquez said. 

“It makes sense to me, but do you have proof?” Maggie said, knowing that they couldn’t act without the proper evidence. 

“Not yet, but I’m hoping you can help me find it. You know Gotham and the Religion of Crime a little better than I do…” She paused and pointed to a man on screen who was sitting a table in a restaurant a few feet away from where Alex had been shot. “Does this man look familiar?” 

Maggie looked closer, then gasped. “Shit… I can’t believe I missed him. Yes, that’s Abbott. He’s a self appointed prophet for the Religion. He’s a faithful hound to whoever holds his leash. Kate and I ran into a him a few years ago, before well…” Her voice trailed away. 

Vasquez gave her a knowing look and patted her hand. Then she looked back to the screen knowing a change of subject was in order. She typed in a command and the picture changed to a different surveillance photo. 

“He’s right here too, having lunch with Lillian Luthor a couple of weeks before this.” Vasquez said, pointing the same man. Maggie gripped her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, then she kissed her forehead and pulled back grinning. 

“You rock, Vas…. I’m going to go wake up Kate and tell J’onn! At least we have a lead!” Then without another word she took off down the hallway running at top speed. Vasquez watched her go with a small smile. “Go get him, Mags.” She whispered before saving both pictures into a email and sending it to J’onn. 

Just a she pushed send, an alarm sounded and the ground shook as an explosion rocked the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below and thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up I am taking a two week break after posting this in order to catch up on my old stories and to write ahead for this and the other new stories that I’m working on. This one will be updated on Sundays starting on July 15th, so stay tuned. I appreciate your patience. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment or kudos below. If you are reading this for a second time let me know what you think of the changes. As always thank you for reading! :)


End file.
